The Biostatistics Core Resource is a shared resource organized to meet the statistical needs of the USC/Norris Comprehensive Cancer Center (USC/NCCC) in the areas of study design, study monitoring, and data analysis. Statisticians in this Core Resource collaborate with investigators in all the Cancer Center programs - Molecular Genetics, Tumor Microenvironment, Epigenetics and Regulation, Developmental Therapeutics, Cancer Epidemiology, Cancer Control Research, Genitourinary Cancers, Gastrointestinal Cancers, Women's Cancers, and Hematologic and Viral-Associated Malignancies. The specific objectives are: 1. to provide statistical support to investigators at the USC/NCCC in the design, planning, conduct, analysis, and reporting of cancer research studies; 2. to ensure, by working with members of the Clinical Investigations Support Office (CISO) and the Clinical Research Informatics Core (CRIC), that clinical trials approved by the Clinical Investigations Committee (CIC) are properly executed and provide high quality clinical and translational research data;by working with the Translational Pathology Core (TPC) and CRIC, to support and maintain disease-based databases and associated tumor banks which serve as a resource for translational research;and 3. to adapt and incorporate, or develop, innovations in statistical and clinical trials methodology into the design and analysis of cancer research studies. Partia support is requested for six senior statisticians who have broad training and experience with the statistical methodology required by the research programs of the Cancer Center and have a proven record of successful collaborations and interactions with investigators from diverse fields. Partial support for three master's level statisticians is also requested to assist the senior statisticians of the Biostatistics Core Resource and to perform routine analyses.